Virginidad
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: ¿Quien dijo ,que se virgen era fácil? Byakuya kuchiki lo sabia de primera mano, después de todo, sus abuelos había afirmado que el llegaría virgen al matrimonio y que ellos mismos, velarían por su honra. Fic Crack, Crossover de "Heart by Heart" Ligeramente Lime. AU


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas de la autora:**

**Vengo a cumplir con **una apuesta que perdi,** se sumaron un nuevo oneshot ToT .

**Este es un Crossover con el fic que tengo de bleach, titulado **"** **Heart by Heart** **" para ser exacto, a los omake que sale posteriormente, en la historia. Si quieres entenderlo mejor, deberia leer el fic :P**

** Aqui esta mi pago **byakuya-sama** por bendecir mi apuesta :P

**Después de escribir fic algo triste, viene un poco de humor.

 ****Contiene escena subidas de tono :P están advertidos**

 **Dedicado a todo el grupo de fb "Mis Fic IchiRuki" como pago a la apuesta de la copa América,que esta haciendo en el grupo.**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Es un fic **Crack, osea parodia** , puede haber situaciones inverosil o poco creibles, esta advertidos :P

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OOC y OoC, lo que quiere decir que su personalidades puede cambiar o ser diferentes a las del manga/anime de bleach D:**

 **Universo alterno.**

* * *

Summary:Byakuya Kuchiki tendría que llegar virgen al matrimonio, no importara lo que pasara, sus abuelos velarían por la honra de su nieto, no fuera manchada.

* * *

 **Virginidad:**

Su esposa miro con mucha atención, cada una de las fotos que tenía en su tocador. A pesar de que su esposo tenia la vista en el periódico, el podía perfectamente que su esposa tenía sus ojos puesto, en una foto familiar que tanto le gustaba. La conocía tan a fondo, que no era necesario estarla viendo todo el rato, para adivinar los gestos de su rostro.

Aun así Byakuya se sorprendía cada día más. Por la vitalidad y ocurrencia de su amada esposa.

—Sabes— musito ella tomado un portarretrato familiar, donde aparecía la familia Kuchiki. .

Kuchiki intuyo, que su esposa estaba a punto de decir, algo que tal vez no le gustaría escuchar. Siempre que Hisana empezaba con un sabes, algo vergonzoso ocurría. O en la mayoría de las veces, era aun idea que consumía a su marido.

—Me alegra mucho que nuestras hijas sea felices, él verla felices es mi mayor felicidad y orgullo.

El sonrió, no debía preocuparse por nada.

—Pero.

Oh no, aquél pero apareció. Sin aparta de vista el periódico y sin decir ninguna palabra. Dejo que prosiguiera su esposa.

—Me gustaría más, que nuestro hijo fuera feliz.

—El es feliz —intercedió rápidamente.

—No era exactamente a eso a lo que me refería, si en efecto el es feliz, también está solo, no me gusta que Senbonzakura se pase las horas leyendo libros y trabajado, sin ninguna novia o esposa, el debería ya estar casado y dándome nietos.

Ante aquellas palabras, su esposo palideció

" _¿Nietos? ¡Pero si aun somos jóvenes!"_

—Hisana

—Él es el mayor, aun así, su hermana ya está casada y el nada—continuo la mujer indignada— Es debería ya estar casado, dándome nietos, para consentirlos y malcriados, amor, ya no somos jóvenes como lo éramos antes, ¿puedes entenderlo? —musito su esposa.

Fue entonces que ella se giro a verlo y él, cómo temor alzo la vista. Los ojos de Hisana siempre había sido la debilidad de su esposo. Cada vez que la miraba y ella le sonreía, perdía el control de sus emociones, su amada esposa era la única con el poder de hacerlo flanquear.

—Mi Hisana, no digas esas cosas, aun somos jóvenes, Senbonzakura es feliz estando soltero y no atosigándose con responsabilidades innecesarias, mi hijo es todo un Kuchiki.

—Byakuya—la mujer se acercó a su esposo y acaricio su mejilla con ternura—aunque no lo quieras admitir, ya no somos aquellos jóvenes con tanta vitalidad, como éramos hace 34 años atrás, ya estamos grande, es hora que nosotros cuidemos y mimemos a nuestros nietos; en unos dos o tres años más, no podrás cargar cosas pesadas.

— ¡Que dices mujer, aun estamos jóvenes y no… y no….—la palabra quedo atorada en su garganta, no admitiría que el estuviera viejo, no claro que no, el aun era fuerte como un roble.

—Byakuya si tienes ya más de..

—No , no lo digas—intercedió Kuchiki, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

El aun estaba joven. El no está viejo, el aun era guapo y fuerte.

Y no ningún abuelo, el era joven, para nada canoso, aquellas manchitas que tenía en el cabello, no significaba nada y no era para nada canas.

Estaba en una buena edad, el no estaba viejo, no estaba para tener nieto aun, sus hijas aun eran una niñas y aunque Shirayuki se hubiera casado con aquel vago (aun no aceptaba a Zangetsu y nunca lo aceptaría) ellos aun eran jóvenes.

¡Y No estaba teniendo ataques de la tercera edad!

—Amor, Byaku—susurro su esposa en su oído, erizado su piel en el acto— acepta por una vez, que Senbonzakura ya debe estar casado, es mas, debería estar buscado esposa, nosotros no seremos eternos y no podemos esta siempre a su lado, ni mucho menos de las chicas.

—Hisana.

—Ve a Rukia, ella por fin tiene novio.

—Eso lo veremos— gruño.

—Byakuya que celoso eres, es natural que Rukia busque amor y me alegra que por fin lo haya encontrado; debemos aceptar que ella está creciendo y nosotros envejeciendo.

—No, no, me rehusó aceptar aquellas palabras, nosotros NO estamos viejos, la llama de la juventud sigue aquí—señalo el corazón—aun sigue en nuestro corazón, mientras siga encendida, la pasión y amor nunca envejecerán, eso es lo que realmente importa—fue su turno de ronronearle en su oído, dejo caer el periódico, tomo a su esposa y la sentó en su regazo— Acaso nunca te lo he dicho, cuanto te amo y hace que mi cuerpo se caliente, recuerda cuando éramos aquellos adolescentes, locos y enamorado.

Ella sonrió coquetamente, mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su nunca.

—Aun lo recuerdo, también a tus abuelos y sus métodos.

Byakuya Kuchiki frunció el ceño a escucha aquello, su mejillas y orejas se pusieron rojas, en solo recordar aquellas bochornosas cosas ,que su abuelos hacia y los extraños métodos para conservarlo puro.

—No hables de eso amor—le dijo besado el lóbulo de su oreja

—No intentes cambiar el tema—dijo suspirado—crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer con el pobre novio de Rukia, te parecer a sus abuelos—dijo ella desabrochado la camisa de su esposo y metiendo su mano dentro de ella.

—Hisana

—Puede ser que Rukia nos dé un nieto pronto, antes que sus hermanos mayores—comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Eso nunca—dejo salir un gruñido ahogado— Rukia aun es un bebé, es mi niña, no dejare que ningún delincuente la toque, Hisana deja de moverte de aquella manera, si no quieres que te haga el amor ahora mismo.

Ella le sonrió coquetamente, alejándose un poco de su cuello y deja de mover su trasero en el regazo de su esposo.

—Deja de ser un celoso, Byakuya— pellizco sus mejillas—además si no es Rukia quien nos de el primer nieto, tal vez lo haga Shirayuki.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Ella ya esta casada, amor.

—No lo entiendes Hisana, nuestras hijas aun son unas niñas.

La señora Kuchiki puso los ojos en blanco.

— Senbonzakura tiene 29

—Pero

—Shirayuki 27 y Rukia 22, ya no soy unos niños. Te recuerdo que nosotros a la edad de Rukia, ya estábamos casados y esperado a Shirayuki.

—Hisana.

—Byakuya.

—Tú mismo pasaste por aquella etapa, sabes cómo funciona todo, no se porque ahora te quejas, como si tu no lo hubieras hecho.

—¡Pero que dices mujer!

Hisana entonces vio su oportunidad, comenzó a baja sus manos por todo el dorso de su marido, le empezó a dar pequeños besos en la boca, que rápidamente se convirtieron en apasionados.

—Recuerda que tú también fuiste, un chico malo.

.

.

.

 _Se había conocido cinco años atrás, cuando Hisana por accidente lo había golpeado con una bola de beisbol. Dice que la primera vez que vez a tu alma gemela, ella te deslumbra con una luz poderosa y llena de amor, incluso puedes escuchar cantar a los pájaros._

 _A Byakuya le paso algo similar, solo que fue con una pelota tan fuerte que lo noqueo por lo menos tres horas. Cuando despertó se encontró con un Ángel de ojos azules, que le pedía perdón sin reparo y muy preocupada._

 _Ella musito un "lo siento" y con aquellas palabras comenzó una historia más romántica y apasionada que la de crepúsculo._

 _._

 _._

 _Una noche como cualquier otra, un joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años entraba a la casa de su amada novia, sigiloso como si fuera un gato._

— _¿Byakuya, Byakuya estás ahí?* —murmuro una Hisana más joven, de diecisiete años, ella dormía en el segundo piso de su casa, en el cuarto que estaba cerca del árbol de cerezos._

— _Si amor—respondió el chico, mientras subía por el árbol con suma agilidad, ya que no era la primera vez que entraba a hurtadillas, al cuarto de su novia._

— _Viniste—le sonrió coquetamente, mientras lo abrazaba, una vez que había llegado a su balcón._

— _Te dije que lo haría, preciosa— le susurro un_ _Byakuya de diecisiete años, con el cabello negro corto, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa ajustado, sin mangas color blanca, dejado relucir su bien formado dorso._

— _¿En dónde nos quedamos hace rato? —ronroneo en su oreja, ella sonrió lascivamente mientras lo guiaba a su cama._

— _Ven, hoy por fin serás mío—_ _Hisana quien siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte e independiente. Se rio._

 _Los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ella le correspondía a cada beso y caricia, cuando se dieron cuenta, Hisana estaba encima de Byakuya, ambos en su cama y en una posición muy comprometedora, a pesar de que aún conservaba la ropa._

— _¿_ _Tienes miedo? —cuestión su novia._

— _Bueno—el chico malo Byakuya, se sonrojo de sobremanera—eso debería preguntar yo._

 _Ella rio ante el comentario._

— _Yo no, porque sé que estoy contigo, mi Byakuya y sé que nunca me lastimarías._

— _Hisana_

— _Ahora tu virginidad me perteneces — Declaro Hisana estallado en risas. No pensó que decir aquello, fuera lo mas chistoso que había dicho, sobretodo, porque ella no era tan atrevida como lo era en ese momento._

 _Parecía que hoy Hisana le robaría la virginidad a su novio, papel que debería hacer Byakuya, pero el siempre había sido pudoroso y tímido cuando se trataba de intimidar mas. A pesar de que fuera un chico malo, arrogante, frío y entrara a hurtadillas a la casa de su novia, metiera mano en donde no debía y siendo atrevido con la única chica, que realmente quería. Oh si, Byakuya era todo un pillín, pese a todo ellos, seguía siendo pudoroso a la hora del sexo._

 _Ya que luego de la muerte de sus padres, sus abuelos lo criaron en toda la más estricta palabra de caballeros, como todo noble, el debía llegar virgen al matrimonio. Algo que solo podía lograr y sucumbir al deseo, estado ya casado. Pero para que se pudiera casar con Hisana, debería esperar dos años más y ellos dos, ya no podía esperar._

 _Fue entonces que sucedió. La puerta de la habitación de Hisana se abrió de golpe, entrado dos personas que conocía perfectamente a Hisana y a un avergonzado Byakuya._

— _¿_ _Pero que inmoralidad, esta pasado aquí?—gruño la señora Kuchiki enojada, seguida de su esposo Ginrei._

— _Byakuya ¿que se supone que estaba a punto de hacer?_

— _Abuelos_ _—balbuceo un sonrojado Byakuya._

— _Señores Kuchiki—Hisana se cayó de la cama, completamente roja._

— _¡_ _Oh Byakuya, que te hemos dicho sobre el sexo! No, no, no, tú eres aun puro, no dejes sucumbir a los pecados carnales._

— _¡Mucho menos que robes la inocencia de mi hija! —gruño Kenpachi, el padre de Hisana, regalándole una mirada que podía asesinar a su futuro yerno._

—N _o es lo que parece —dijeron al unisonó, ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados, más de lo que ya estaban._

— _Solo fueron besos de lengua—y con esto, Byakuya Kuchiki tendría una larga charla tanto con el padre de Hisana, como sus propios abuelos._

— _No nos queda más opción, que ponerte el calzoncillo de castidad,para si poder conservar tu virginidad._

.

.

.

.

 **Presenté.**

Hisana aun reía a carcajada, siempre que recordaba aquella anécdota.

—No te rías, tu no fuiste la que paso tanta vergüenza, como yo.

—Lo siento amor. Realmente no pensé que el robar tu virginidad fuera tan divertido.

—Bueno, al menos ahora ya no hay nada que nos detengas —continuo con lo que había dejado, hacia unos minutos—Hoy no te dejare dormir, lo sabes.

Ella le sonrió, mientras desabrochaba su vestido azul.

—Espero que la llama de la juventud, aguante toda la noche.

—No te quejes luego, si te dejo adolorida—le regalo una sonrisa picara.

—Nunca amor.

Hisana nuevamente se acerco a su esposo, comenzó a acariciarlo y a susurrarle varias cosas al oído, provocado que el rosto sereno de Kuchiki, se tornara rojo, por las cosas picaras que su esposa le decía, no termino de decir todo lo que quería, puesto su esposo , la beso con tanta pasión y desesperación, mientras la sentaba en su regazo, y comenzaba a tocarlos lugares que el solo conocía y que le gustaba a su esposa. Las caricias pasaron de ser simples y suaves, a apasionadas. Los besos no tardaron en ser mas feroces y húmedos, todo indicaba que la llama de amor apenas estaba encendiendo y que no se apagaría hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajenos a los dos esposo, en el cuarto de a lado.

Con los ojos abierto y un tic nervioso. Zangetsu no podía conciliar el sueño. Había empezado a escuchados ruidos extraños, desde la otra habitación y no quería averiguar de quién eran, porque si se ponía a investigar, sabía que tendría pesadillas durante un largo tiempo.

— _Oh Byakuya, si así._

— _¿Quien es tu papi? Vamos Hisana, ahora quien ríe—grito eufórico el Kuchiki,_

Zangetsu sudo frió,casi podía jurar que la pared sonó fuertemente.

—Adiós a mi amado sueño—murmuro con tristeza— y lo peor, es que apenas son las once.

Miro a su esposa, quien parecía no escuchar, lo que sus padres hacia en la habitación de a lado, ¿Cómo era que nadie se despertaba con semejantes gritos?

 _—Oh si, así,no pares amor._

El comprendió que perfectamente, que debía mudarse a una casa propia, porque a este paso, quedaría con varios traumas psicológico y no volvería a ver a sus suegros de la misma manera.

 **Fin :P**

* * *

 _ **Byakuya, Byakuya estás ahí*** las que me conocen por fb, sabrán que empece a decir aquello, para que el dios de olimpo, osea byakuya me bendijera en las apuestas :P ademas de que es una parodia de "charlie ,charlie estas ahi"_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leerlo!_**

 _ **Notas finales:** aunque no me lo crean, habia escrito este mismo oneshot y el p*** celular no me lo guardo, fueron casi la media hora mas larga de mi vida, asi que tuve que reescribirlo, siento que no me salio igual que la primera vez, pero creo que se puso mejor xD con la parte del final._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez las personalidades son media occ, pero fue divertido escribir una situación, poco común y con distintas personalidades :P_

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **20-06-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño**


End file.
